Mary noddy's sister
Mary '''(メアリー, Mearī) 'is a wooden taxi driver in Toyland, and the one of main characters in Hello yoshi's franchise. She wears a red dress with a yellow and red polka-dotted neckerchief, blue winter hat with a bell (without hat or pony hair) red buckle shoes. She is a princess of the music and the younger than Mimmy, Tessie and Ludwig of Hello yoshi clan Physical description Mary is a wood doll girl similiar of Noddy, she has pale skin with orange cheeks (sometimes, she has freckles), she has long blond hair, a bell tied by long, blue hat, she wears long sleeved red dress with three white buttons in the chest, a yellow scarf with red dots, and red shoes with laces tied. Personality Mary loves music, dancing, singing, and playing all instruments, but her favorite instrument is the concert flute, the first instrument she ever learned to play. Mary usually plays amazing music, but plays best when she is alone by herself in Fairytale high in a quiet spot. Despite being the most tomboyish of the Hello yoshi, she is perhaps the most emotionally vulnerable, and she balances this by putting up a tough front. She's acts like a boy (incluing Noddy), than other girl, but she is joyful, honest, brave, virtuosa and mature girl (formerly childish). Fairy form Mary, as the Fairy of Music, has music-based powers. Mary's powers are connected not just with music but the actual power of sound waves and sonic pressure. Mary can manipulate things by creating sonic booms which cause rumbling and crashes. She can also create sonic vibes and pulses which charge through the air like energy blasts. Mary is able to create sonic waves which hypnotize and block the line of sight. Mary can unleash disrupting sonic booms which can split the earth and crash in the air. She can create disco-ball force-fields, distracting musical blasts, and virtual speakers which enclose around an enemy and immobilize them through incredibly loud bass music. Mary can also create walls and barriers of the Grand Staff.Mary had red treble clef like wings and red-yellow soft fabrics clothes History Mary was Noddy's twin sister, she lives in Beijing, the country of the planet Melody, when she has young, her mother Molly died with cancer when she was singing, Mary, Noddy, Ploddy and Mr Plod cry Years later, when she has 6 years old, Noddy has a gift, Noddy's car and Mary has magical microphone When has 11 years old, Noddy and Mary went to toyland and separate both, Noddy lives in his house make of bricks and Mary live a distant house of toy world, a several years later, the siblings live together Voice Actors *Susan Sheridan † (Formerly) *David Kaye (Current) *Ryoko Shiraishi (Japan dub) Trivia *Mary is an energetic tomboy, when Yoshi is a masculin tomboy and Ludwig is an rebellious tomboy *Mary has masculin voice in US and UK as David Kaye and feminine voice in Japan and others dubs as Ryoko Shiraishi, Ana Luís Martins, etc. *Mary is closest to her twin brother Noddy, both they are protagonists of Make way for Noddy. *Mary has two jobs, being a singer/musician and Detective. *Mary and Harmony are closest best friends forever. *Mary is played by a girl in the 90's live show, while some adaptations convey her with a female voice actress. *In Make Way For Noddy, Noddy and Mary snapped twice in the series. The first is when he thinks he's hearing his bell ringing despite the goblins sticking a piece of gum onto his bell so it won't ring which is later explained by Big Ears as his conscience. He pushes both of the goblins out of his car and drives off. The second is after Noddy sees the goblins giving back the stolen money after he learns that it was Sly and Gobbo that gave him the presents that were pranks such as spraying water from a flower onto Tessie Bear, but Mary is mentioned in Noddy and the Family tree. *Mary is the middle of Hello yoshi, and the oldest character created by Enid blyton in 1949. Mary_original_fairy_form.png maria charmix.jpg mary noddy' s sister.png Mary smash.png Mary elementar.png Mary reibix.png Mary va.png Mary angel.png Believix Mary.png Mary harmonix.png Sirenix Mary.png Yoshix Mary.png Mary and red sprixie.PNG Mary (2).png fma2.png Maryut.PNG Mary duper ultra.PNG Mary dream.PNG Mary Odyssix 2.png Makeover Mary.png Ultima Mary final.png EternalMary.png ' Mary class.jpg Mary.png Mary 2D.PNG Mary.jpg Paper Mary.png|Paper Mary Mary RPG Artwork.png|Mary HYRPG cat mary.png|Mary in Hello yoshi 3D world Maryc.png|Camping Mary Marychibi.png Mary wohy.png|WOHY Mary Mary dreamix.PNG Mary warrior tunes.PNG|Mary in Hello yoshi Back to the Multiverse Mary special.png Maryski.PNG Mary mega.png Maryfish.PNG Mary girl.PNG Mary and Chicken.jpg Ludwiga, Mary and Marie.png Mary in country's restaurant.PNG|Mary want for dinner Mary and Noddy's love.png|brothers Mary VS Morton.PNG Noddy, Maria e Orelhas.png Mary xmas.png Mary woman.png Fire Mary.PNG Tanooki Mary.PNG Boomerang Mary.PNG Small Mary.PNG Mary runs.png Mary the fairy.PNG Cabeleira de Maria.png Mary pose.png BitsizeMary.PNG Mary model.jpg Hello yoshi go to the another Multiverse.PNG Mary with guitar.png Super Mary.png Pagan Mary.png Mary karting.png Mary young woman.png Mary pajamas.png Mary beach.png Mary t.png Mary fairy of the music.PNG Mary's flyer music.png Mary rage.PNG Mary t - Cópia.png Laughting Mary.png|Mary anime 2D Mary.png Mary (2) 3.png Webp mary.gif Princess Mary.png Mary the Popstar girl.PNG|Mary download Gymnastics Mary.png Play Mary.png Princess Mary Noddy.png noddy_by_joiski-d88wc4l.jpg|Human Mary and Noddy Mary and Noddy.gif Mary new.png Mary and Cappy.png Mary and Cpt Toad.png Roller Mary.png Metal Mary.png Mary traveller 1.png Mary traveller 2.png Noddy_CharacterImage_Mary.png Naked Mary.png Mermaid Mary.png Squad Maryd.png Mary new look.png Mary super.png Mary ultra.png old style Mary classics.png|3D Classic Mary Captured Mary.png Kitsune Mary.png Miitopia Mary.png Mary christmas.png Mary 2d.png 2D Band Mary.png|Mary the guitarrist Mary noddy.png|Mary from Miitopia Mary noddy si.png Hello yoshi Group.PNG Hello Yoshi Cutties.png|The Cutties by Boblame Mary backs.png Unga Bunga.PNG Angry Mary.png Mary ang.png Makeover Mary.png HI Mary.png Saddist Mary.png Mary original fairy form.png Mary and Toad kiss and save.png Toad loves Mary.png Mary concert.PNG Mary wakes up.png Old style Mary.png Mary traveller 1 new.png Mary traveller 2 new.png 2D Mary Ballet.png|Ballet Mary Mary and Present.png Mary and Tessie Anime.png Mary sits down.png Mary new kart.png Princess Mary 2.png Mary soccer.png Mary Odyssix 2.png Human Mary 2.png Mary.gif Mary upsad.png Jo jo Mary.png Mary smiles.png Mary sue.png Mary and Ludwig.PNG Mimmy and Mary.PNG Tessie and Mary.PNG Yoshi, Mary, Ludwig and Kamek in the lava dungeons.PNG Rosalina, Harmony and Mary.PNG Motobiker Mary.png Yoshi, Mary and Noddy.PNG Mary and Harmony play football.PNG Mary and Harmony.PNG Happy Mary.png Mary lateral.png Mary thinks.png Anger Mary.png Mary Red Day.png Reval Mary.png Mary Suprise.png Student Mary.png Joy Mary.png Mary and the basket.png Mary drop.png Mary jump.png Ballet Mary.png|Ballet Mary Parasi Mary.png Mary happy.png Mary concer.png Mary Noddy gif.gif Young Mary.png Mary new pajamas.png Mary fire.png Mary mary.png Mary Fairy of the music u.png|Mary the music Relationship 15.png Relationship 7.png Relationship 19.png Relationship 5.png Relationship 9.png Relationship 13.png Relationship 17.png Mary back.png Mary ami.png Mary thinre.png Jeans Mary.png Mary kimono.png Explo Mary.png Mary super 2.gif Well Mary.png Mary thank.png Mary squad angry.png Thick Mary.png Mary in terral.png Tired Mary.png Mary seats.png Do it Mary.png Human Mary Noddy.png Bride Mary.png mary spacial.png sfm_233_by_bradman237-dcrdgmb.png Lazy Mary.png Just Mary run.png Fair with Mary.png Mary fairy transformed.png|Super Fairy of the Music Mary new christmas.png Funny Mary.png Mary map.png Go Mary.png Mary civilian.png Mary Magenta Day.png Mary guitar.png Mary pose new.png Hungry Mary.png Mary mad.png Maryplain.png Musica Mary.png Sound Mary listen.png Camping Mary.png|DX Wild Mary Surprise Mary.png Hang Mary on.png Anime Mary.png|Mary Crystal Anime Mary attack.png Mary funn.png Mary brooks.png Fury Mary.png ''' Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Fairies Category:Nice characters Category:Musical characters Category:Dolls Category:Female characters Category:Hello yoshi Category:Tomboys Category:Miitopia Category:Adults